


On The Screen

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, Finally decided to post this because someone was asking for smut, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing, M/M, Porn Watching, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Still no smut but it's the best I can do, jalbus, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Albus catches his brother watching porn.“Can I touch you?”“We shouldn’t be doing this.”
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112132
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	On The Screen

When James had just gotten home, he was surprised to find the house empty for the first time in a long time. Normally his sister is there with at least one of her friends, or Albus and Scorpius are hanging around. But there had been a note on the fridge to let him know that his parents and sister would be out until later that night, and seeing as no laughter could be heard, he assumed Albus had gone home with Scorpius.

He’s not used to having the house to himself, and for a moment he had simple stood there, a little unsure what to do now. But then he had crashed down onto the couch, the absence of someone elbowing him, or feet kicking him in the ribs, feeling strangely odd. But by the time he started flicking through the channels, and he came across the one channel he wouldn’t dare normally stop at, he was no longer thinking about the absence of his family.

He had found himself staring at the screen, fascinated. Curious. Wanting to know more.

But when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs, he quickly grabs the remote and changes the channel. He can feel his cheeks grow warm though, and by the grin on his brother’s face he knows that he has been caught out.

“What were you watching?” Albus laughs.

“Nothing.”

He can hear how panicked his answer comes out, how obvious it is that he’s lying. He sighs, an embarrassed look on his face.

“I thought you were out.”

“I was upstairs. So, what _were_ you watching?” Albus laughs, as he crashes down next to him on the couch. “Was it any good?”

“Just some music.” James shrugs.

“Were you watching porn?”

“No!”

“Liar!” Albus laughs, and before James can stop him, he has already grabbed the remote control and switched back to the last channel.

The woman on the screen is kneeling down on the bed, one man fucking her from behind as she is jerking the other off, and James can feel himself getting more than just a little embarrassed. Because when he had been by himself, he had quite enjoyed watching. But now that his brother knows about it, he feels ashamed. He feels dirty even.

He is about to apologise and make some kind of excuse, but his brother is still grinning, and he casually lays down the remote.

“Oh, wow,” he laughs, his eyes focussed on the screen.

James isn’t sure if he should get up and leave. If his brother is just messing with him even. But Albus isn’t laughing, and it doesn’t look like he is going to change the channel. In fact, it looks like he is enjoying what he is seeing, because there is a glint in his eyes, and James can hear that his breathing is becoming a little less steady.

“I wouldn’t mind being in his shoes,” Albus laughs, his eyes glued to the image on the screen. “Look at her!”

“I wouldn’t mind being in hers,” James blurts out, immediately wishing he could take back the words. He knows that he can’t though, and when there is no reaction for some time, he hopes that his brother was too caught up in what he’s watching to have heard him.

But then Albus turns to look at him, and for a moment Ubbe wonders if he has just crossed a line by admitting this. But when he sees the grin forming on his brother’s face, he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Really?”

James nods, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. But Albus just lets out a chuckle, before looking back at the screen. By now the woman is in a position which looks highly uncomfortable, yet she is moaning so obnoxiously, trying her best to make it seem like she is having the best fuck of her life.

“It’s never like that, is it?” Albus laughs to break through the tension.

“I wouldn’t know,” James mumbles.

“What, you’ve never…?”

“I wish,” James chuckles self-consciously, making sure to keep his eyes on the screen. But he can feel his brother’s eyes on him, and when he turns to look at him, he can’t help but smile. “What?”

“What about all the girls you’ve gone out with?”

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?”

Albus shrugs, thinking for a moment.

“What about you?” James asks, feeling nervous to ask. “When did you…”

“A couple months ago,” Albus says, his cheeks flushing.

“Scorpius?”

Albus nods, the smallest of smiles forming on his lips, before he looks back at the TV. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and James almost tells him that they should stop watching this. But when he looks down, he can’t help but notice the bulge in his brother’s trousers. He quickly looks back up, too embarrassed at the way it makes him feel.

They watch on in silence, but the woman’s moaning is so obnoxious, the faces she’s pulling so over the top, that James can’t help but laugh to himself. For a moment it takes his mind off the fact that his brother is sitting next to him, squirming in his seat. Hard and uncomfortable. Trying his best to hide how much the people on the screen are getting to him.

James notices his brother getting more and more uncomfortable though, his breathing becoming heavier. And although he would never admit it, it stirs something inside of him. It takes him everything not to glance at the bulge in his trousers again. He knows that it would cross a line, and that he shouldn’t. Yet when he notices Albus pressing a hand to his crotch, he can’t stop himself. He has to look.

“What are…?”

“I’m sorry,” Albus quickly says. “I should go to my room,” he adds, his cheeks flushed. “Take care of this.”

“Oh, right…”

“Unless you’re alright with me…”

James can tell that he is too nervous to speak the rest of that sentence. Too scared to cross a line.

“I don’t mind,” he quickly says, before looking back at the screen. His heart thumping, his ears ringing.

He can feel an excitement building up inside of him, the thought of his brother touching himself enough to make him grow hard. But he doesn’t dare look.

From the corner of his eye he can see Albus unzipping his trousers though. He can see him spitting into his hand, before sliding his hand into his trousers, a soft moan escaping from his lips as he starts jerking off. And although they share a room, and James had walked in on him jerking off before, this is different. This feels so much more intimate, like he is getting a look into something he is not supposed to know about.

James tries his best to keep his eyes on the screen, but when he feels his brother reaching out to grab his hand, he can’t help but look. The adrenaline rushes through him, yet he doesn’t dare speak a word, as Albus takes his hand, and he guides it into his trousers.

James doesn’t hesitate to grab a hold of his brother’s dick, but when he hears his sharp intake of breath, he wonders if he has just crossed the line and upset him.

“I’m sorry, I…,” he quickly says, but when he looks up, he finds Albus staring at him with a nervous smile on his face. “Is this okay?”

“Mhm,” Albus mumbles, the smile on his face growing bigger as James carefully and gently begins to jerk him off.

Albus’ face is hot and flushed, his eyes closed, his head leaned back against the back of the couch.

It stirs something deep inside of James, and he almost opens his mouth to tell him. But he knows that he can’t. That he shouldn’t. So instead, he looks down, focussing on what he’s doing. Wanting to get this right. Scared to get it wrong and hurt his brother. Not even realising that his brother is biting his lip, clenching his fists into the pillows, struggling to keep quiet.

It isn’t until he feels Albus’ hand palming his prick through the fabric of his jeans, that he looks up and sees just how flushed he has gotten.

“Fuck, Jamie…,” Albus groans. “I’m going to…”

James flashes a smile, before running a hand through his brother’s hair. For a split-second wondering what it would be like to kiss him. But when Albus collapses against his chest, his hot cum spilling into his hand, all thoughts leave James’ mind. All he can feel is that rush, the excitement. The wanting for more.

It takes Albus a moment to recover, but when he lets himself fall back against the couch, he has the biggest grin on his face.

“Wow,” he laughs, as he zips his trousers back up. His cheeks still flushed, his lips red from biting down on them so hard.

It still makes James want to kiss him, but he just flashes a small smile, before turning back to look at the screen. Not sure what they are supposed to do now. Not even sure how he is supposed to feel right now. All he knows is that he is feeling things he has never felt before, things he knows he can’t ever put into words.

Albus ever so gently places a hand on his brother’s back, and he places a kiss onto his shoulder, before bringing his mouth up to his ear.

“Can I touch you?”

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“So?” Albus whispers, James not failing to notice the hurt in his voice. “No one has to know.”

James can’t help but smile when his brother kisses his shoulder again, before teasing his tongue over the back of his neck. His prick twitching at his touch. For a split-second he considers getting up and walking away from this. It has already gone too far, and he should stop this before they destroy what they have. But when Albus grabs his face, forcing him to look at him, he just sighs. Knowing fully well that he isn’t going to walk away from this.

“Can I?” Albus repeats, and this time James nods, his heart skipping a beat when Albus presses a quick kiss to his lips before flashing a mischievous grin.

“What are…?”

The words get stuck in James’ throat when his brother grabs a hold of the edge of his jeans. When he gives them a tug to try and get them off. But they won’t budge, so James quickly unzips them, before sliding them down to his knees. Feeling far too exposed now, sitting here in the living room like this.

Albus doesn’t seem to care much about the risk of getting caught though, because without hesitation he teases his fingers over the length of his brother’s hard prick. He then grabs a firm hold of it, teasing his thumb over the head, making James gasp for air.

James had always thought that another man’s touch would feel much the same as his own, but this is unlike anything he has ever felt before. It makes his heart beat so fast that he is starting to feel dizzy. He can’t even hear the TV anymore over the ringing in his ears. The thumping of his own heartbeat. So overwhelmed that it feels like he’s about to burst, unable to process it.

“Are you alright?” Albus asks, not failing to notice his brother’s reaction at his touch. “Want me to stop?”

“Don’t.”

James tries to focus on the TV, where two women are now kissing. Their hands all over each other. He tries to take in their bodies, tries to concentrate on their every move. But no matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop thinking about the fact that this is Albus touching him.

Without warning, Albus leans down to take his brother’s prick into his mouth. It makes James forget all about the women on the screen, and it makes him look down. His brother stares up at him, teasing his tongue over his length, a mischievous grin on his face.

“You are such a…”

The rest of James’ words go up into a moan, and where just minutes before he would have been embarrassed to have his brother hearing him like this, right now he doesn’t even care. He knows that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself quiet, even if he were to try.

He can see the want, the need in Albus’ eyes to please him, and every time he makes a sound, Albus’ eyes seem to grow a little brighter. It makes him wish that the moment could last for hours, but the sensation is too overwhelming. His body unable to take much more of this.

“You should stop,” he mumbles, wishing he wouldn’t have to do this. And when Albus looks up at him with a confused look on his face, it makes him feel awful. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re too fucking good at this, Al,” he chuckles uncomfortably, hoping that Albus will understand what he is trying to say.

“I want to make you come.”

The words make James’ heart skip a beat, and he can feel his cheeks growing warmer.

“That’s why you want me to stop, right?”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.” Albus grins, before getting right back to it. James unable to hold back the smile on his face, because he had no idea of this side to his brother. Not that he is complaining though. Not at all.

It doesn’t take long for him to come, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Having come many times before, but never like this. The feeling is so much more intense, his body reacting in a way he didn’t even know was possible.

As he is trying to catch his breath, his brother sits back up. He flashes a grin, before teasingly wiping his thumb over his lip.

“Now you know what it’s like.” He grins, James still too overwhelmed to speak. He just smiles, shaking his head. Still trying to wrap his head around what has just happened.

He pulls up his jeans, before quickly turning off the TV, the image of the two women now seeming too out of place. He still isn’t quite sure what to say though, so he simply stares down at his hands, preparing himself for something of a fight. A telling-off.

But Albus just leans in, and he presses a kiss to his neck.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” James asks, not sure what he has said. His brain was too caught up in other things, other feelings and sensations to register what was coming out of his mouth.

“That you wanted to be in that girl’s shoes.”

“Are you asking me if I’m gay?”

“Are you?”

“This wasn’t how I was planning on telling you,” James sighs. “You know, with the… I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me when I came out to you?” Albus asks.

“I don’t know. I should have.”

“It’s alright, you know? Mum and dad won’t care.”

“I know.” James nods. He can’t help but smile at how quickly things have gone back to normal. How the uncomfortable atmosphere seems to have left the room, and despite what just happened, they can still have this conversation. They are still the same. “So, is this what you do with Scorpius?”

“Sometimes.”

“You like him, don’t you?” James asks, not failing to notice the blush on his brother’s face. “You should tell him.”

“I don’t know…”

“He’s a good guy, Al. And if you like him…”

“Not as much as I like you,” Albus blurts out. “I’m sorry.”

James gives a nod, wishing he could speak the words that are on his mind. But he swallows them back, knowing fully well that that is a conversation they can never have.

“Talk to him.”

“I will.” Albus smiles, still blushing. “Jamie?”

“Mhm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Without hesitation, James leans in to kiss him. Having kissed girls before, even though it had never made him feel anything. He had always found himself distracted, wanting to get it over with. But when Albus places a hand on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, he finds himself wanting to get lost in it. Wanting to stay in the moment and hold onto it forever.

It isn’t until they hear a car on the gravel outside that they break away from each other. Both out of breath, their faces hot and flushed. It’s too late to speak though, so they simply share a knowing smile, before quickly adjusting their positions as the door opens and their parents and sister step into the house.

“You’re home early.”

Their mum and dad both begin to rant about work and traffic, something about dinner. But the two young men aren’t listening. They are too lost in their own thoughts, still trying to process what had happened earlier.

“Albus!” their mum snaps. “Did you hear what I just said?”

“No. Sorry…”

“Can you please go look for those papers?” their mum repeats. “Now?”

Without a word, Albus gets up to go up to his room, James quickly following.

He slams the door shut behind him, Albus slamming him into the wall as soon as they’re alone again.

“What are you doing?”

“I was going to kiss you.” Albus grins, as he grinds their hips together, James already growing hard again.

“We can’t.”

“Sure we can.”

“Then we shouldn’t,” James laughs, his arms snaking around his brother’s waist to pull him closer.

“You’re right.” Albus shrugs, still grinning. “No more of this.” He kisses him hard. “Ever.”

James can’t help but laugh as Albus kisses his neck, obviously wanting to continue where they had left off earlier.

“Al…”

Albus steps away from him, rolling his eyes, but holding his hands up in defeat.

“Fine.”

“Go talk to Scorp.”

“And tell him what we did?” Albus teases.

“Don’t you fucking dare. If mum and dad find out…”

The grin on Albus’ face grows bigger as he watches his brother’s face grow bright red. He steps back up to him, James immediately taking him into his arms, wanting nothing more than to feel him close right now.

“I can’t risk losing you, Al. You mean to much to me, and what we just did… I don’t want it to mess us up, alright?”

“It won’t.” Albus whispers. “I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
